Double Agent
by FaNtAsTiC wRiTeRs
Summary: After she was kidnapped by the Assassins, Templar Skye Luce learns she has a greater role to play than prisoner. In fact, her memories are necessary to further the Assassins cause. She isn't left with much of a decision when she is put into the animus and thrown into 1400's Italy. There she discovers exactly who she used to be and how a Templar is connected to the Assassin Order.
1. The Gap

**Author's Note: Yes, amidst finishing a FanFiction and contemplating another, I have decided to write yet another FanFiction... Maybe I'm crazy? No, probably not. Heh, Heh. Either way, I hope you enjoy! Oh, just as an FYI, I wrote this chapter a little while ago before continuing with the story and posting, so sorry if it is a little under par.**

* * *

**Prologue**

A single light flickered above him, casting a slight, eerie glow on his surroundings. The silence of the night was still and calm, yet somehow deafening at the same time.

He barely took notice of any of this. Instead, his eyes were fixated upon the bright screen of his computer, leaving him staring aghast at the words before him.

"Shaun?" And light voice inquired, "You're still up-?" Rebecca cut herself off when she saw his face. "What's happened?"

Shaun hardly glanced up. "Let's just put it in simple terms; I've bridged the Gap."

Rebecca popped up on the balls of her feet. "Really?! This is amazing!"

Normally it would be, Shaun thought, normally it would. The small band of Assassins had been waiting for this information for a long time; months even. All their research, completely futile without this intel. Desmond had been exploring Ezio Auditore da Firenze's memories, coming so close to the answer, until the system shut down. The future memories were blocked.

Ezio's memories had become inaccessible.

They needed someone else, someone who could bridge the empty "Gap"; the void between Ezio's memories that Desmond himself could not recollect. A key to the rest of the story.

For months Shaun had raked a fine-tooth comb through the worlds databases, through its populations, and censuses. He'd preformed numerous analyses, never getting any closer to the answer...until tonight. Until he got the name they had searched so desperately for. He felt like celebrating, but he couldn't ignore the pit that formed in his stomach.

"Shaun?" Rebecca interrupted. "Shaun, what's wrong? This is...good, right?"

Leaning back in his chair, Shaun removed his glasses, rubbing his eyes. He let out a sigh. "Yes, but of course. Unless the answer you were looking for wasn't the answer you wanted to find."

"What do you mean?" Rebecca asked tentatively. Rebecca came over, and investigated the screen. They both read it over, repeatedly, until they knew it was true.

A biography was up. The name read, "Skyler Luce", and besides it was a picture of a young, blonde woman with bright blue eyes. Nothing was amiss, until they read lower. Of all people, of all probability, the person they need to further the assassins work and help defeat the Templars...

...was a Templar herself

**Chapter 1**

Darkness. Darkness everywhere. It was all dark with no light. Was there light before? I couldn't remember. I thought my eyes were closed at first, but I knew from the feel of my eyelids that they were opened. The world around me only came in shapes of gray and black. It was all fuzzy. My vision, my mind, and my hearing. My touch was impaired. Everything.

What was my body on? It felt hard, but soft? Maybe smooth? Which way was forward? My head began to spin, making me dizzy. My back was on the floor, and my head throbbed where it met the ground below it. Was it bleeding? Blood never made me nervous, even if it was my own. I felt nervous now, or maybe it was just nausea. My hand dragged itself to my scalp, but I couldn't feel it move. It inched its way until it was close enough that I could bring out a finger and touch my head. A sharp pain exploded where my touched. How did that happen? I wondered desperately, but couldn't recall anything.

Where was I? I had no thought as to where I could be located; I could hardly register the things around me. I knew I should move, I should get up, look around, try and figure out where I was. But in the state I was in, I couldn't even formulate the thought to do so, let alone move at all.

I closed my eyes, trying to focus. I was only met with the unsatisfying blankness in my mind.

I knew I should be able to handle this, and easily get through this situation with the training I've been through, but I couldn't recollect anything I've been told. No lessons, bits of advice, training scenarios. They were all gone from my mind, conveniently eluding my grasp once I felt I was close to remembering. All I could do was breath; breath to calm myself down. Slowly my vision began to clear, and my senses became a little less dulled and slowly, gradually, returned. With a grunt, I rolled onto my side, attempting to get my bearings.

Right as I began to move, a wave of numbness rolled over me. My senses re-dulled, and my eyelids began to feel heavy, threatening to drag me under into sleep. I tried to fight it, but in the end I quickly succumbed to the unavoidable unconsciousness.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you! More is on the way soon, but for now, please continue to R&R, Favorite, and follow! It really means a lot. Kthnxbye!**


	2. Reawaken

**Author's Note: Same as the last chapter, being that it was written a little while ago. Luckily it is a lot longer. Enjoy!**

* * *

I'm awake again. Only this time I'm more alert; my dulled senses replaced with razor-sharp ones, allowing me to pick out every minor, minuscule detail possible of my surroundings. This room- wherever I am- is still as pitch black as before, making my sight a completely useless sense in helping to determine my whereabouts. My other senses, however, are topnotch. My finder tips gently brush the floor, shocking me with the cold of masonry. The floor below me is obviously made of stone, and from the feel of the walls, I can tell they're the same. Just from the temperature, I can conclude I'm below ground. From scent, I can make out a musky, stale smell, like when you enter an abandoned building. My ears pick up nothing but abandoned silence, filling me with dread. I think I hear the faint sounds of footsteps above me, but I'm not sure.

My mind becomes clear and works quickly. I'm able to recall what happened. I piece everything together, and comprehend my situation. My memory returns.

But I don't remember anything unusual. I sat in the shade, and I remember reading, though the books title eludes me. A beautiful blend of orange and pink enflamed the sky as the sun dipped below the horizon. A cool breeze brought me to a state of tranquility. I had never been more at peace. The Templars needed me at base; I didn't care.

I often felt nagging regret about my templar affiliations, though I managed to push the thoughts out of my head. Once you're in, you're in. Leaving meant being branded a traitor, and being caught would mean execution. I didn't have a choice.

My moment of slacking by the sunset was a bad idea. When I heard the rustling behind me, I wasn't quick enough to react before a blow to the head took me under.

I wince as I rub the back of my head, recollecting the memories. I was no doubt in Assassin hands, although I couldn't imagine what they would ever want with me. Or how they would know I was a Templar. My low rank wouldn't come up on most data bases.

The book. I just remembered it being a collection of Shakespearian poetry. I never liked school or the arts, but I had an exception for poetry. I wrote a bit myself, though I doubt anyone in the Templar organization knew. But that was the way I wanted it. They would just see me as weak.

Click, Clack…. My head snaps to my left as the sound of footsteps nears me, breaking my train of thought. I can tell that the footsteps are behind a wall or door by how muffled they sound. As they come closer, they become clearer; eventually I can pick out voices as well. I can hear the light voice of a female, and the accented voice of a male. Soon the voices' volume increases, allowing me to hear exactly what they're saying. My blood goes cold when I realize that they're right outside my door.

The woman's light voice drifts towards me. "Just don't mess this up, please? We can't afford it."

"What do you think I'll do, lovie, kill her?" The other voice speaks up, dripping with sarcasm and a tell-tale British accent.

"Maybe…" the woman sighs, and her steps fade away as quickly as they came. I can tell the man is still here, and my suspicions are proven when I hear a key unlock the door.

The second it opens, a blinding light flashes over my eyes, blinding me. They snap closed in an effort to shield themselves. I instinctively shrink back defensively. No. I cant show weakness. Instead I sit up, get into a defensive position, and open my eyes in an effort to get used to the lights.

I ignore the pain in my eyes and drink in the room while its illuminated. Its small, with gray stone walls and floors. There are a few unlit lights above my head.

In front of me was the man who's voice I had just heard. His hair was orange and tousled, resembling someone whose spent too long with too little sleep. A pair of rectangular glasses sat perched high up on his nose, bringing out his tired yet captivating green eyes.

He barely took a step in my direction before I lunged for him, shooting off the ground with blistering speed. I expected to connect my fist into his jaw, talking him down and escaping. Instead I was met with no contact and a sickening pop. The sound echoes off the walls, and I was left stunned. His eyes widened.

Then the pain came. A sharp pain exploded from my right shoulder and rippled down my side. I let out a sharp gasp. I had dislocated my right shoulder.

"Great work, love," his voice sounded sarcastic. He has a smirk on his face. How had I failed to realize I was handcuffed to the wall?

"Dammit, " I muttered hoarsely through the pain, my face burning with embarrassment. Tears formed at the back of my eyes, but I easily pushed them down. I refused to cry in front of the enemy.

The man paced towards me again. "Clever girl, aren't you? Brilliant!"

I turned away, feeling the heat rise in me face. What right did he have to judge me? "Shut it," I warned with a growl, "Or I'll splatter you over the walls!"

He seemed unshaken. "That worked well the first time," He laughed, looking at my right arm, which hurt like hell. "I'm shaking in terror." "Oh, I'm Shaun, by the way." He added amusedly.

"A pleasure." I responded, as angry as sarcastic. I couldn't help but smirk as a twinge of annoyance played across his face.

Shaun paced a bit towards me, exhaling loudly. I could tell he was already annoyed with me. That's when my goal became to annoy and anger him beyond breaking point; from training, I've learned everyone has a breaking point. When you push them past it, you can get whatever you want. Speaking you don't push them too far. Usually all you get is their reaction, which is great in itself. Sometimes I like seeing someone boil in anger, knowing it was because of me. "Careful, or I'll pull that arm off further. I can tell it's bothering you."

He was right. It felt like someone was pressing a lit cigarette against my shoulder. I wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of admitting to the pain, or worse: asking for help. "Nah, it's nothing." I paused, mustering up my best-well, worst- English accent in an attempt to mock him."Really, lovie? You would _ever _hurt such a fair maiden as myself! Not without your morning tea, of course!" He pursed his lips, looking irritated. He still stood firm, undeterred by my mocking.

"Nice try," Shaun says, "but I am unfortunately unreactive to your 'Psychological Operations'." Now I'm annoyed. More annoyed with myself and how easily he can read me.

When he says that, I know. I decided to try a different approach. "If you're an assassin, then what's with the nerdy get-up? How do you expect to fight in a tie and dress pants?" He seems irritated again, so I continue. "Do you even fight at all? What do you do, anyway? Sit at a computer all day? How useless."

"Hush!" He exclaims, whirling on me. He gives me a long glare. I don't think someone has ever told me to shut up that pliantly before.

I understand, so I pry further. "I think I get it! I can tell what your thinking. You hate to be thought of as useless. What, you just work with techie stuff? The Assassin IT guy? Yeah, it sucks to be unimportant." I spit, thinking of my own position.

"Shut up!" He snaps. I don't.

I continue. The easiest way to derail someone is from the inside. Mess with their mind, you can catch them off guard. "Your just a liability. How do you cope with that guilt? How can you work while other assassins lay down their lives, hundreds, while you sit at a comput-"

I knew I had pushed him too far all ready, but I couldn't help but get under his skin. In a flash of motion he cut me off and brought a fist down on my shoulder. I screamed loudly before I could bite down on my tongue. I could feel my arm further popped out of its socket.

He stepped back and stared at me in rage, but also with a bit of regret. I wanted to say something, but I wasn't sure wether to joke that he had a feminine punch or say that he WAS useful, and possibly blind-side him that way. I didnt expect him to take anger so well, but I knew I has already lodged a thorn in his side anyway.

I put a serious look on, that was betrayed by tears that began to well up. I kept my jaw tight, afraid that I would cry or show weakness.

He saw it anyway. "Ah, so the mighty Templar falls." Before he could add, he was interrupted by the sound of a pair of feet descending the stairs. A raven-haired woman with a headset and a man with a white Assassin hood entered the room.

"Shaun! We were upstairs and we heard-" the woman interrupts herself with a gasp. She is the same voice I heard earlier outside my door. "What happened?" She came forward and inspected my arm.

Shaun put his hands up slowly, looking firm but slightly guilty. "Rebecca, Desmond, I-nothing. The stupid ninny wrenched her arm out of place trying to attack me. I wouldn't be so close to her if I were you."

"So, you hit her? She doesn't look like she's in a state to attack anyone." Rebecca said, disbelieving, but forgot it. She grabbed my arm. She gave it a sudden jerk, causing me to scream as pain exploded across my shoulder, but it almost immediately washed away. I moved my arm, surprised at the lack of pain. I could only glare at Shaun, who returned my look.

Desmond stepped forward. "Have you told her anything?About The Gap?" He directed at Shaun. What was he talking about.

"I'll be damned. I have said nothing, but I guess that doesn't matter now, does it Desmond? Nice work." Shaun responded sarcastically.

"What? What gap?" I blurted out. They turn towards me, as if they are surprised I've spoken. "What the hell am I doing here?"

They all exchange glances before Rebecca responds. "Skylar, we-"

"Call me Skye."

"Alright, Skye," she corrects, "We need you for a…specific reason." I wave my hand, telling her to move on. "We've reached a bit of a road block in our research; you're the solution.

I shake my head. "So, wait. You need me to work against my own people? My own Order?"

Rebecca sighed. "Yes. Without you Ezio's memories are blocked, and- Don't you see the potential we have to do good?"

I thought. I know I never really agreed with Templar ways, and I knew I would love to back out, if given the chance. But work with the Assassins? "Are you trying to convince me to willingly work for you?" I laughed.

"Yes. Humanity could be at stake." Rebecca said.

I shook my head. "I'm NOT working for you Assassins." I hissed. "I'd rather die."

Shaun stepped forward. "That could be arranged."

Rebecca shot him an angry look over her shoulder. "Shaun!" She yelled, then turned back to me. "I'm sorry, he's-"

"An asshole? Yeah, I know." I smirked. Then I looked at her seriously. 'There is nothing you can do to convince me. I'm not betraying my own people."

She nodded, looking a bit defeated. "I had a feeling." She reached into her back pocket and took out a needle. I hurriedly used my feet to bring myself out of her reach and attempted to stand before I was secured by Desmond, who pinned my arms behind my back. I writhed in his grasp, but before I could break free Rebecca was already at my side, where she plunged the syringe deep into my left arm. They released me and I crumpled to the floor, feeling my consciousness begin to fade. I felt one of them begin to lift me as the world went dark.


	3. Lucia

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! Just like to give another thanks for reading, reviewing, etc. One thing I would like to mention now is that this chapter goes back into the past, which can be seen by the bolded text at the start of the chapter. Always be sure to look for the date to tell what time period this is. **

* * *

**1483 Venice, Italy**

I briskly walked down the stone corridor, until I reached the Grand Master's room. I had been personally summoned by Rodrigo Borgia, and I had a premonition that this would end badly; a private sitting with the Grand Master Templar was almost never for a good reason.

"Lucia Lombardi, one of our best. Please sit." Rodrigo's voice sounded. I took a seat on the red velvet fireside chair besides his, accepting the glass of wine he handed me.

I took a few sips, then answered. "Thank you, Master. What is the reason for my presence?"

Normally I would have feared, for I should have known better then to question the Grand Master. Imagine my surprise when he smiled. "Your eagerness excites me, only furthering my assurance that you are right for the upcoming task."

A special task? Rarely is a woman like myself given a particular task beyond the others. Especially the men. "Thank you for your utmost confidence in me, Master." I spoke respectfully, giving him a small smile. "What task do you wish to bestow?"

He took a small sip of wine before he enticed me with his response. "Ms. Lombardi, I wish to send you to Venice. You will go undercover as one of the Assassins."

The red wine I had began to swallow caught in my throat for a second, but I doggedly pushed it down. _An Assassin? _I was caught off guard by his plan. "Undercover?" I clarified, setting down the vacant wine glass and erecting myself.

He gave a curt nod in response, then signaled for one of his men to enter the room. We waited for a couple of tense seconds before a Templar holding a large white box entered the room. He handed it to me, then was gone. As soon as the door closed carefully behind him, I spoke up. "What has this gift in it?" I asked Rodrigo, minding my manners by not inspecting the object's contents first. I didn't want to appear callous.

"You may look inside." I complied, and was shocked to find Assassin robes the color of the snow and silver armor staring back at me. I gently lifted a piece of the armor from the box like it was a newborn and invested myself in it's delicate carvings. It was made from the most skilled craftsman, as were all the other glinting pieces that accompanied it.

I stared up at Rodrigo with shock displayed on my features. His expression was serious. "I know that the outfit will betray you. But if it brings you any solace, I had the Templar sign etched on the inside of the Arm Piece."

I scooped up the cylindrical shape and peered inside it. A red templar cross shown back in the firelight. I admitted I liked the addition. "Thank you," I said politely, "Who would my target be? Any person in particular?"

"Ezio Auditore da Firenze. He has made excellent work as an assassin, but usually works solo. It may take a very convincing lie to make him accept you to accompany him, but I believe it is for the best. Good luck, Lucia." And I was dismissed, gratefully taking the robes with me.

I walked away from his room, and down the corridor, clutching the box. I was dumbfounded at the task looming ahead of me, but was more than ready to accept it.

Later that day I was staring aghast at myself in my full body mirror. I was dressed in white and red from head to toe, with various glinting pieces of silver armor clad on me. I flexed my hands, letting the Hidden Blades unsheathe themselves, catching the sunlight. I felt strong in the armor, but somehow traitorous and out of place. I was thankful for the Templar symbology on the inside.

That night I drifted off into a slumber with only a single thought swirling around my mind: I would succeed in my mission, regardless if it killed me.

The next morning I was up before dawn, polishing my blades and cladding myself in armor. I pulled my long black hair away from my face and pulled my hood over it. One last look in the mirror before I left made me cringe. The white robes and hood were lined with red and a few traces of gold, with glittering armor on my fore arms, shoulder, and midsection. I looked exactly like the enemy. I `becalmed myself, focusing intently on the Templar symbol on my arm piece as I slung my bag over my back and headed for the door. I closed it behind me, absently wondering if I would be back. Then I was Venice-bound.

The travel from the Templar strong hold to the heart of Venice was short but torturous. We moved by carriage, meaning I was stuck sitting for hours. My mind reeled with all the information I was required to know for the mission, and the information I was required to receive. I was uncomfortable with the fact that I wouldn't be able to keep in close contact with the other Templars while I was gathering intel, mostly because I feared if something went amiss, or I was to get into trouble, I wouldn't be able to get out. I was completely on my own.

When I had finally reached my destination, I was itching to get out and move, but I knew I had to be careful and plan accordingly. While I was informed the Auditore would be in the area, there was no way of knowing what his reaction would be if he met me, or if I would find him as soon as planned.

I found him much sooner than I anticipated. Above me, a man ran along a wire, and up to the apex of the connecting roof. From the description, I knew without a doubt it was whom I was looking for. Right behind him were half a dozen guards. I scaled the roof as well, hoping to follow.

As I ran, I could still see Ezio, the guards beginning to get closer. Without warning, they dropped. I eventually could see a drop off into an alley, where Ezio now stood. He was cornered by now eight guards. He pulled his blade, but I could see the worry in his eyes. I knew it would be an absolutely perfect time for an entrance.

I dropped down, impaling two guards with my Hidden Blades and killing another before they turned. The second they faced me, Ezio slashed two more. I retracted my blades and drew my long, silver sword, slashing violently at the remaining guards as he did. In a matter of minutes, there lay eight bloody corpses. I stared in horror at the Templars-my people-I had just murdered. Wordlessly Ezio climbed up to the top of the nearest building, with me in pursuit. Once on the roof, he turned to face me. "What are you doing here?" He asked quite simply.

"I've been sent over from Greece; I'm wanted to accompany you and help in your progress as of late here in Venice."

He shook his head, "Are there more? Or…just you?" He sounded disbelieving.

"Only me." I clarified. "I'm Lucia Lombardi."

Ezio looked annoyed. "I prefer to work alone, so-" he cut himself off, "I guess I don't have much of a choice but to accept you."

"What would you mean by that?" I asked with narrowed eyes.

"I only see you getting in the way." He said. Then turned and continued walking. I followed.

I simply ignored his comment. The only reason I was here was to work for the Templars. If he hated me, fair enough. I couldn't care less about how he felt about me, instead I reveled in the idea of betraying him, and hopefully killing him, too.

* * *

**Author's Note: R&R, F, F! Thank you!**


	4. Double Agent

**Author's Note: now we're back to the present. There will be a lot of back and forth. ;)**

* * *

**Present**

My eyes shot open, filtering in the fluorescent light above me. I attempted to sit up, only to be restrained with wrist cuffs. I looked around. I was laying on a chair-like thing, hooked up to a bunch of computers. It reminded me of when you go to the dentist.

Rebecca and Desmond were both talking near by, casting glances at me. Shaun sat behind a few computers, staring at me intently. He looked confused, yet very pleased at the same time. I couldn't share the same feeling; what the hell was all that?

I writhed against the wrist restraints, causing Rebecca to come over. Kneeling by the side of the thing I was lying on, she took out a key. As she opened the cuffs Shaun argued, "Don't just let her go! Are you mad?"

She rolled her eyes and stood up, pocketing the key. "She's not going to go on a killing rampage, Shaun. Some trust is all I ask," She said, slightly sarcastically then turned to me. Her gaze softened like she was looking at an upset child. I thought that was ridiculous; I was as old as her or older. "I'm sure you have…lots of questions-"

I stood up, fists balled at my hips. "Questions? Are you insane? You kidnapped me and hooked me up to…that! What did I just witness?!" I yelled, feeling light-headed and slightly panicked.

Rebecca signaled me to sit down, which I did reluctantly. She took a seat across from me in a spin chair. "We just hooked you up to an Animus. It's a machine that can show you your past. Like we just showed you."

I felt dumbstruck. "That was one of my ancestors?" I was doubtful, but for some reason intrigued. "

It was." Shaun interjected, reading from his computer screen. "She was Lucia Lombardi. A templar from the Renaissance in Italy. She was born in 1462 in a city near Venice. She joined the Templars when she was 15 and is regarded as one of the best in her field. Completely opposite of you."

Wow. That was uncalled for. But I decided to brush off the petty remark and aimed a question at Rebecca."So that's the Gap? You need to figure out what happens to Ezio? What's the point of a bridge if you already went to the other side?"

"True. But there is information-possibly useful information- thats hidden over the course of three years while Ezio is in Venice."

"Might be in Venice." Shaun added.

"Right. Maybe. That's why we need you to go back."

I shook my head. "This is unbelievable! Did you even use one of Ezio's descendants?"

"Yes." Desmond said, walking over. "That would be me. The memories were locked, though apparently you unlocked them." As he came closer, I only just then noticed the scar above his lips. The same as Ezio.

Shaun stood. "You see, Skylar-"

"Skye." I corrected.

"You see, Skylar," he continued, undaunted, "without your memories, all of this hidden information is inaccessible. This is why we are asking you to stay, granted you'd be working against the Templars. Don't count your affiliations as an excuse, love. I've read your reports and biography. I know there is a reason for your low rank."

My blood ran cold. How much had he read? How had any of the rebellious things I've done come to light when I fought so hard to cover them up? "How did you find those?"

He shrugged. "I have my ways."

"And that is what makes you think I would betray them? Go to hell." I sneered at him, feeling my blood begin to boil.

"Apparently you're not quiet happy there, are you?" He looked at my quizzically raising his eye brows as if he was making a great point.

"Don't you have a Dr. Who marathon to watch?" I retorted, using the first British pun I could think of. I smiled victoriously when Desmond laughed. Although he did have a point about me and the Templars.

"Alright, alright," Rebecca said, trying to stop our arguing, "Listen Skye, I don't mean to pry, but I've seen your record. It's apparent you don't quite agree with the Templars. We know what they've done to you." I cringed, trying to prevent tears from welling up. I didn't need to relieve Templar cruelty. Thankfully by the wondering look in Shaun's eyes, he didn't know what Rebecca was referring to. I knew they were right.

With a loss of pride, I nodded my head. "Fine, I'll agree to help you, but under one condition."

"What?"

"You can't kill me at the end of this."

Rebecca's eyes widened. "Of course we won't! We were never planning on it."

"Well, some of us might have been…." Shaun interjected.

"Lay off, Shaun." Desmond said, "Try not to be an asshole for at least a few minutes."

Shaun rolled his eyes, but said nothing. I mouthed, 'thank you' to Desmond, who I was surprised stuck up for me.

I was still wondering about my ancestor. "So, Lucia was like, a double agent?"

Rebecca nodded, tapping on to a computer of her own. "It seems she worked for the Templars and posed as an Assassin. But we don't know what kind of curveballs she'll throw us next, so…"

"You want me to get back in the Animus?"

Rebecca nodded, looking a bit guilty. She looked at Shaun, who nodded. "If you could," she started. "We want some further record on her today." I sighed and laid back down in the Animus. After being tied in and being stuck with a needle, I was back to the 1400's.


	5. Plans

**Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter. :P The chapters should hopefully begin to get longer as the story progresses. I don't always write Author's Notes, but when I do, they apologize for the length of a chapter. Keep reading, my friends! **

* * *

**1483 Venice, Italy**

I was quite flabbergasted on the speed of which Auditore accepted me, although no doubt suspicious. Even if I knew the impossibility of him knowing my true identity. I wouldn't risk it by letting my guard down, wether or not he seemed to believe my alibi.

My mind was occupied with these thoughts as we crossed rooftop to rooftop, me at his heels. I had asked him if he would be kind enough to show me the city, most of which I was already familiar with. But being that I'm supposed to be from Greece, I play ignorance as he entices me with his knowledge of Venice.

After awhile, the two of us sat perched on the top of a tall spire, taking in the surroundings. "What are your current objectives?" I asked.

"We've been trying to secure the Apple of Eden. I believe it is currently in the hands of Prince Cem of the Ottoman Empire, or at least that particular one is. We've a bigger problem."

I nodded. "What would that be?"

Ezio responded. "I hear that more Templars are coming to Venice, with a leading Templar at their helm. They're going to try and establish a more permanent base here in Venice, but I can't help but think they're up to more than that."

Another group of Templars coming here? I hadn't heard anything that is the same! Either Borgia withheld information from me, or the rumor of my arrival had gotten out. There were certainly no others with me.

"I believe that there is another Apple of Eden around here." Ezio said, interrupting my thoughts.

I stared at him in disbelief. Another Apple? Here? That absurd! "And where would this Apple be?" I asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible. I couldn't help but wonder if the Templars knew of such a thing.

"We believe it is somewhere in Venice," Then he mused for a second. "Isn't that the purpose for your duties here?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Of course," I said, trying to install confidence in the both of us. "The Assassins in Greece said that you would brief me with all the information they withheld."

Ezio nodded, seeming contented with my answer. After a few more minutes of trading information, he asked me, "What else were you sent here for?"

I was caught completely off guard, and quickly patched together all I could muster in my mind. "For the purpose of…monitoring progress with the Order here. Outside my main duty of course." I stood up on the roof and stared out at the rising moon, hoping me acting distracted would curtail the conversation.

He stood up to match me. "I'm surprised the Order in Greece would know as much as I do. Is there another reason? Something you're not telling me?"

I quickly shook my head. "Not at all! They just wanted more assassins to work in the area." He narrowed his eyes, but seemed to drop the conversation. In that moment I knew he didn't trust me. And I also knew I would have to try as hard as I could to make him think otherwise; if he is suspicious of me, that alone might blow my cover thus ending my mission. And, amongst Templar society, the loss of a mission can often mean the loss of your life.


	6. Corruption

Present

The next couple days are repetitive; wake up, animus, eat, sleep, repeat. I continue with this as Lucia continues to try and get information from Ezio as she fights along side him in her assassin alias. Desmond is still helpful, Rebecca is still bubbly, and Shaun is still…Shaun.

Personally, I couldn't hate him more; like how Lucia hates Ezio. On top of it, he's read all about me. He knows _everything_. He is like the ultimate stalker. Or maybe he is collecting this information to blackmail me. Maybe he's waiting to use it if I refuse to cooperate. Or maybe he would tell the Templars.

I denied this to myself as I splashed water in my face from a sink in front of me. It was still early, meaning I'd have a bit of time to myself. I looked in the cracked mirror and shuddered at my reflection staring back. My light blonde hair was matted and my make up was gone, leaving me natural looking. Not in a good way.

I finger-brushed my hair until it was good enough to pull into a braid down my back. I left too short strands hang down in front of my ears. Then once I'd gotten myself as good as possible-which was not near as good as it could be-I slinked out from the small room and out into the main computer room. There, Rebecca sat completely alone. She eyed a computer intently and typed so fast I could almost lose track of her hands.

I rapped on the doorframe a few times so she would know that I was there. She glanced up and smiled, pulling off her headset and urging me forward.

"How'd you sleep last night?" She asked as she clicked a few things on her screen.

I thought about telling the truth at first. I had nightmares about the Templars, being killed, and Lucia, but I chose not to mention them. Instead I plastered on my best fake smile and lied.

"Pretty good," I nodded. Then after a few seconds of her typing I decided to add. "Actually, I was hoping I could ask you something."

"Yeah, anything. Shoot."

"Delete my file."

Rebecca shook her head. "I can't delete your file; Is there something in it you would like me to erase?"

I shifted my weight from foot to foot. "Well, anything…you know, bad? Like anything that-"

"Shaun could have read and might use against you?"

"Yeah, pretty much." I answered.

Rebecca mused over this for a moment. "I could corrupt some of the data and make it inaccessible. Then it couldn't be viewed unless it was uncorrupted. Which would be nearly impossible with my computer expertise." Rebecca added with a smile.

I smiled back. "That would be great, thanks Rebecca."

"No problem." She answered, turning back to her computer screen. She pulled up my saved file and looked it over. I looked at it over her shoulder, feeling weird that they had read the entire thing. She started to use computer controls that I didn't even know existed until the screen turned black and filled with jumbled lines of code.

"This could take awhile." She warned me, typing in numbers and characters into the lines until it began to display an error message when she tried to reverse it. "almost there…" Rebecca muttered, mostly to herself. It seemed like hours passed before she was back at the home screen again.

"Lets see if this worked." She muttered as she moved her mouse to a list of names. When she clicked on mine it only displayed an error message. "It seems it did." I thanked Rebecca again, and left her in peace. Relief flooded over me.

Later that day, I was called to the Animus. Shaun was once again at the computers, and Rebecca was setting up the equipment. Desmond lay besides me on another Animus-like thing with wires connecting to mine.

"Now we can have you relive the same memories as one another." Rebecca explained. "Shaun, are we good to go?"

"Yes we are." Shaun said flatly, fixated on his computer screen. Rebecca injected me, immediately causing me to black out. The last thing I saw was Shaun, with an angry and confused look crossing his face. He found my file.


	7. Giuliana

**1483 Venice, Italy**

"Where are we going?" I asked inquisitively as Ezio led me across rooftops of a part of Venice I was unfamiliar with. He had failed to enlighten me on our whereabouts, only saying it would lead us to what we were searching for-The Apple of Eden. In the last few months I had been unable to keep in constant touch with the Templars, making me oblivious to whatever happened outside of Venice. Ezio had become even more certain that the Apple was near, and had since been searching for it non-stop. I feared he would find it soon, if I didn't intervene.

But a fraction of me felt it would be wrong to do so; Ezio had been kind in accepting me. Turning him in to the Templars was my job moreover, so I pushed any treacherous thoughts down and proceeded with my act as an Assassin.

"I'm going to see my friend, Leonardo Da Vinci. He might have someone who can track down the Apple." Ezio said in answer to my question. I was a bit shocked; Leonardo Da Vinci was said to be a genius, a great artist as well as an inventor. I figured he was in with the assassins, but couldn't imagine how he got into that line of work.

"How would they know where the Apple is?" I asked, stopping as he lowered himself to the ground and into an alley.

He helped me down, and once we were both on the ground he said, "She is a spy for the Assassins. She works undercover for us against the Templars."

The first thing that struck me is that she was a 'she', as it was uncharacteristic that a woman work such an important job for the Order. "Have you met her before?" I asked him as we crossed the road and to a line of small shops. He came up to a door and knocked three times.

While we waited he turned to me. "No, only heard of her. I'm certain Leonardo will enlighten us of her when we get inside.

The door opened and revealing a man with shoulder-length brown hair. The instant he saw Ezio, he smiled, and brought him into a hug. When they broke apart, he brightly asked, "Ah, how are you doing, my good friend?"

Ezio nodded. "Very well, the same for you, I hope?"

With a motion of his hands, Leonardo responded. "Never been better! Now, who is this you have with you?"

I stepped forward, and held out my hand in a formal greeting. "Lucia Lombardi of the Assassin Order of Greece." Honestly, that had been the first moment it dawned on me that I should consider a name change; it wouldn't surprise me if someone recognized me for my prominent rank.

Leonardo continued to smile. He ignored my outstretched hand. "As a member of the Assassin Order and a friend of Ezio's, you are a friend of mine!" He declared before hugging me as well. "Now, what is it you would like to talk about?"

Ezio tilted his chin in the direction of Leonardo's open door. "I think it would be better to discuss in private, in case anyone might have…followed us." Leonardo nodded, and led us into his workshop.

My breath was completely taken away at the interior; dozens of architectural plans lay on each table, ancient scrolls and literature crammed into every bookcase, and great inventions- none of which I had seen anything similar- were seemingly everywhere.

"Leonardo, I have heard rumors of another Apple. Somewhere here, in Venice." Ezio's voice broke me from my thoughts.

Leonardo agreed. "Same as I have. Is this about Giuliana Costa?"

"It is." Ezio said simply, not regarding my questioning stare. I searched my head for the name, but it didn't ring a bell. "Is she around?"

Leonardo nodded, then reached for a map and canvas. He pointed to an area on the map close to the house I stayed at. "She is staying around here, to investigate the area. I believe she could have some valuable leads for you both." He said. "But be warned, she has travelled here with Antonio Giovanni and many others in search of the Apple as well."

I froze for a second. Antonio Giovanni was my mentor when I first joined the ranks of the Templars seven years ago. He taught me everything I knew, treating me almost like I was his child. I felt a stab of betrayal that the Templars hadn't informed me of his arrival.

Then Leonardo leaned the canvas against a wall. It portrayed a woman with thick, brown curly hair that was put up in decorative fashion and dark eyes. I assumed it was Giuliana. "I knew you hadn't seen her before," Leonardo said, directed at me. But he was wrong, I had indeed seen her before.

She worked for the Templars, but she was disguised with light hair then; her eyes were the only thing I recognized. Apparently she had been tricking us the entire time. She really was an Assassin.

"Thank you, that should make it easier for me to find her later," I said, knowing I would remember her face wether I had the painting in mind or not. I was fuming at Giuliana's loyalty to the Assassins as we stood up and made way for the door.

* * *

"Hello? What may I do for you today?" Giuliana asked in a light voice, pinning back a strip of her light brown haired disguise.

Ezio looked at her seriously. "Leonardo sent us."

Giuliana seemed to exhale in relief. "Thank the lord, I was hoping some of you would stop by sooner or later." She stopped when she looked at me. "And who would you be?" She asked suspiciously.

I froze. It only just occurred to me she might recognize me. "Lucia Lombardi-ni." I said when Ezio was out of ear shot, adding on '-ini' to my last name. She still eyed me.

"Come in," she motioned, leading us into her lavish house. Once we were all seated on a large sofa, she spoke up. "If your wondering about the Apple, I only have a few leads."

I was a bit surprised that she already knew of our intentions. No one else spoke, so she continued. "The Templars being led by Giovanni think they know where it is, but I've taken looks at their data and they are far off." She brought out a map of Venice and pointed to an area on the other side of the city, where a red X sat near a Templar strong hold.

"It's around here," she said, tapping the 'X'. "It's right under their noses." She said, her voice dripping with humor, her face in a sneer.

Ezio seemed thrilled by the news. He took the map from her and studied it. "How many Templars are there?" He asked, pointing to the Templar territory next to the X.

"Not as many as you'd think," I said, although I was lying. It was full of them. Giuliana narrowed her eyes at my knowledge of the templars, suspicious. I couldn't shake the feeling that she knew my real identity.

"Then it's safe to go then. Hopefully we won't run into as much trouble."

That's when the perfect plan crafted in my head. If the Apple was hidden near the Templars base, then we'd be close enough for me to lead Ezio- maybe both him and Giuliana -into a trap. I would alert the templars and have them both captured and killed.

I wondered if I should enlighten Antonio and his men of my intentions, but I thought it better that no one knew- less chance for information to be released.

Then Giuliana stood up and smoothed the hems of her dress. "You two are welcome to stay here if you'd like. I'm here independent from the Templars for now, so you should be safe."

I wanted to say no, but didn't want to come off as suspicious so I accepted. "That would be wonderful, thank you." I said graciously and Ezio agreed as well. She smiled and signaled us to follow her.

I stood and followed her down a hallway of doors. She stopped outside of one and opened the door, revealing a decorative interior. Cherrywood furnishings with red draperies and bed covers, complete with ornate pictures on the walls that reminded me of Leonardo's. "You may have this room, Lucia." She said, leading Ezio further down the hallway.

With thanks, I made my way to a luxurious armchair, facing out a large window. I stared out at the sunset, continuing to plan Ezio's downfall in my mind.

Out of the corner of my eye, a quill pen, ink, and a small book caught my eye; it was an empty book meant for journaling, bounded with red leather. Out of boredom, I picked it up and began to write, placing the ink on the end table next to me.

_My cover is upholding, for now. They don't suspect a thing. I have really begun to adore the fun of leaping from rooftop to rooftop, though the childish games really do suit me ill. I can't help but feel grateful for the experience, but will revel at the mission's end._

_Giovanni's forces lie close, and with any luck, I can lead Ezio right into them and into capture; for Guiliana, I shall forewarn the Templars of her, and hopefully have her killed._

_I must admit, Ezio's company is quite…nice. I've found him to be a courteous gentleman, yet a fun companion as well. I have found his acceptance of me remarkable, though I must hinder his advances to the Apple and the Templars. I almost find myself…entranced with him. He has the ferocity of a lion, the power of an entire wolf pack, and the strength of a phoenix. _

I am almost startled by what I have written; what am I thinking?

"Lucia? What are you doing?"

I turned to see Ezio standing in the door, staring at me. I can only blush when he stares at the open book in my hands. "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. Just a little reading is all."

"Oh," He said, coming closer. "Mind if I sit?" He asked, gesturing to an arm chair next to mine. I nodded, and he sat.

"So what were you reading?"

I came up with a quick alibi, moving to the bookshelf and pulling out a book of poems. "Just some poetry," I said inconspicuously. I knew the book in my hands cover to cover already, having read it before. I thought it was important to have poems memorized, just for the sake of heart.

Ezio laughed, which made me blush. "I didn't think you were into that kind of literature,"

"Oh and why not?" I said, concealing my blush by slightly ducking my head. I see him staring at me through my curtain of hair.

Then he shook his head. "A girl who blushes that much probably does read poetry." His words froze me for a second, but I coolly played it off.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't judge you about what you read. Now get out!" I yelled playfully. He laughed as he stood up, then came to me and planted a kiss on my cheek. It was a friendly gesture in Venice, but it still surprised me. I tried to keep a straight face as he went for the door.

He opened it and right before he closed it whispered, "Good night, Lucia," Then was gone. I sat dumbfounded before setting the poetry book down and picking up the journal and quill. I read over what I wrote, then lifted my pen to the page.

_I have constructed a plan to have Ezio captured. An Assassin, whom has been spying on the Templars, has pointed us in the direction of where she believes that Apple is, right in proximity to Templar territory. Close enough for me to believe that I could lead him into a trap. I set aside any feelings for him I may have and try and keep my mind straight. Another problem is dealing with Giuliana. If she comes with us in our quest for the Apple then she will also be led to her fate, considering the Templars believe that she is indeed a spy. With my rank in the Templar Order, I doubt I will be questioned_

I stop writing out of guilt. I can't imagine turning Ezio in. But my loyalties go to the Templars first and others second. Though before I could fall asleep, I couldn't help but add:

_Regardless of the fact that my mission must be carried out, I must admit that I simply cannot hide the growing affections I have for Ezio Auditore da Firenze. _


	8. Candle light

**1483 Venice, Italy**

Against the night sky

a medallion of light;

the moon shines up high

I dipped my quill again into the ink to write out the final words of the haiku. While I disliked writing Haikus, I didn't mind brushing up on my poetry while I had the chance. I closed the journal I wrote in and set the quill down gently in its holder.

Outside the moon had risen high, signaling to me it was close to midnight. I'd tried to sleep earlier but my mind was too occupied to allow me any such relief. I resorted to a book of poems to ease my mind, which still didn't ease the thoughts buzzing around my head.

It had been only a day since we had came here, and my plan had yet to be put into action. Despite my training and will, I couldn't find myself with the strength to carry the mission out. And after Ezio and I had spent the last day together, I found my want to betray him lessened. Thinking back to the first day I met him, I remember thinking _I couldn't care less what he thought of me. _Perhaps that opinion of mine has been changed.

Laughing from downstairs broke me from my thoughts. I could here Ezio's distinct laugh, the one that always made me blush. I hated the way he made me feel weak. But another laugh-a female one-also caught my attention. Giuliana.

Out of curiosity, I stand up and head to the door. I crack it open so I can hear the voices clearly. The voices are barely murmurs, but it's clear that they're amused with something. A wavering feeling of jealously passed through me for a second, but I scold myself for feeling that way.

From my place at my door I wasn't at the angle to see the two, but could tell by their voices that they were in the living room. I decide to creep down the stairs.

When I am outside the open door, I can see Ezio sitting besides Giuliana on the plush sofa, each with a glass of red wine in their hands. In front of them is a platter of cheese and crackers. The room is relatively dim, save the gentle glow of candlelight.

The entire scene was so…romantic.

The two were laughing lightly, when Ezio took one of Giuliana's hands, and kissed it. "Giuliana, might I say you look beautiful tonight." He cooed.

Giuliana blushed, "Oh, Ezio, you are such a charmer…" She said with delight.

"You are a truly amazing woman, so very kind and helpful. I am forever grateful for your help." He said with a charming smile. The two clinked glasses. Ezio and Giuliana stared into one another's eyes until he finally moved, putting her hand against the side of her face gently. They leaned in for a kiss

I felt my blood run cold, and turned around sharply, hoping they didn't know that I had been there. I moved as quickly as I could to my room, ascending the stairs silently and shutting the door probably a bit to hard in my wake. I snub out the candle illuminating my room and crawl into my bed, pulling the covers hurriedly over my body, fearing that they had heard me and would think I was awake.

I didn't realize before that they had affections for each other. Maybe I'd been completely oblivious the entire time. I thought back to earlier when he bade me goodnight. He seemed to be sweet on me then….

But I convinced myself I read too much into it. It was just me thinking, nothing real. He seemed to love her. Earlier today, when we spent time together, maybe it was nothing it seemed to be; in fact, I bet all he wanted to do was toy with my emotions! Enjoying as he watched me melt over him.

Feeling angry, I ripped off my covers, and lit a candle on an oak end table at my bedside. I obtained my red leather journal and inkwell and quill. I flipped open to my last entry. It ended with '_Regardless of the fact that my mission must be carried out, I must admit that I simply cannot hide the growing affections I have for Ezio Auditore da Firenze.' _I couldn't help but seethe at the sight of his name. I continued to write.

_Perhaps the fragile heart is as easily misled as it is said to be; even to a well respected Templar. I know now my feelings were wrongly assumed, and Ezio is a simply a target needing to be ended and nothing more. My plan WILL be carried out, no more distractions._

I slammed the book shut and and blew out the candle, submerging my room in darkness. There would be no distractions. I would stop being played and do what I was sent here to do, what the templars were expecting of me. I would not fail, and not waste any more time.

I laid back down, only one thought in my head.

I will kill Ezio Auditore da Firenze. And I would lead him to Antonio Giovanni's forces myself.


End file.
